The Story of KusanagiSama: War of the Gods
by Amras Felagund
Summary: A microseries set during my MaoChan novelization! Features characters that will have future relevance in MaoChan: Volume II. R & R, please! Rated T for implications and brief scenes of graphic violence later on
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(**Note:** This is a micro-series set during my _Mao-Chan_ novelization. The only real Ken Akamatsu character in this, technically, is Kusanagi. Anyways, enjoy, R & R!)  
  
_**Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
The Beginning**  
  
Nothing.  
That's all there was 12 billion years ago. Then, from out of this nothingness, emerged the first sentient being. His name was **Hajima**. He had powers of unimaginable proportions. He was the first Deity. He created his own language and used his powers to form a hundred-billion galaxies.  
After a little time, Hajima began to feel a strange feeling. Although he was glad to exist, he felt empty inside. He was feeling what we Earthlings call loneliness. Once Hajima nailed down the reason for his emptiness, he set to work to try and make more beings like him. His first attempts resulted in very short lived children, some only living a few minutes before fading away into the darkness. After several tries, Hajima finally succeeded in creating his first children; twins, one girl and one boy. They not only were very kind and gentle (as Hajima was), but they were also capable of living for indefinite periods of time. And their names were **Kusanagi**, the girl, and **Kajinagi**, the boy.  
After this success, Hajima decided to create more children. And more. And more. And more. He did not stop until he created two-hundred-billion children, counting Kusanagi and Kajinagi. There was one-hundred billion boys and one-hundred-billion girls. Realizing how silly he had been, Hajima initially was to destroy the ones he disliked, but Kusanagi and Kajinagi protested, said he should find an alternate solution.  
It was soon discovered that each child was a Deity and had great powers, though not nearly to the extent of Hajima. The females had control over light, and were almost always defensive when they fought. The males had control over darkness, and fought more aggressively. The females became known as the Goddesses of Victory and the Spirits of Defense; the males the Gods of Darkness and the Spirits of War/Offense.  
After much thought, Hajima realized he had exactly twice as many children as galaxies, and decided on something that his children thought a much wiser choice: he would assign two children, one girl and one boy, to each galaxy. Once they were assigned a galaxy, they could do as they wished to the galaxy. Kusanagi and Kajinagi were assigned to a spiral-arm galaxy that would come to be known to us Earthlings as the Milky Way Galaxy. All of the children decided unanimously on creating a species and forming a Universal Republic, where all are equal and live in harmony.  
However, a tragic event would occur that would tear brother and sister apart.  
Unfortunately, Hajima spent almost all of his power creating not just his children, but also the hundred-billion galaxies. Hajima passed away just a week after he split the galaxies among his children. Panicking, the children hastily created a plane where the dead would live on as **Phantoms**, a fiery realm caled **Shikogu**; however, since this realm was created after Hajima's death, Hajima was lost to oblivion. All were devastated, but Kajinagi was most stricken.  
Kajinagi was the son closest to Hajima, and had the strongest bond with Hajima shortly before Hajima's death. After spending much time grieving for his lost father, Kajinagi was changed. He and Kusanagi, who previously got along very well, were heard by the other Deities to be arguing constantly. Neither could agree on what the life forms they were creating should be like. So, they made a decision that changed to course of history forever:  
They would both create their own beings, and once they generated a large enough army with their life forms, they would go to war. Whoever won would gain full control over the galaxy; the other would have to accept defeat. Their 199,999,999,998 other siblings chose not to get involved, as this was Kusanagi and Kajinagi's war. Not that Kusanagi or Kajinagi noticed or cared either way. Kusanagi created a group of life forms that she considered perfect. They had two arms, two legs, an average lifespan of seventy years, and the ability to reason. Kusanagi created the first **Human Beings** in her image, though it did take her a couple hundred years to create a stable being.  
However, Kajinagi created his beings very quickly, in just ten years. He didn't make his life forms in his image, as Kusanagi did. While Kajinagi's life forms were highly resilient to damage and lived to be almost 300, their appearance was considered too 'cute'. Kajinagi considered these beings (known to us as the **Cute Aliens**) shameful, and told Kusanagi that she could use them in their war if she wished. He felt too ashamed to think of ever using them. Kusanagi didn't. She collected every Cute Alien from Kajinagi.  
Kajinagi then began work at creating his own life forms again. After nearly two centuries of try-and-fail, Kajinagi created his life forms. However, by this time, Kusanagi had already unveiled the humans. Kajinagi was so enraged he grabbed a group of humans and Cute Aliens and threw them to the other side of the galaxy. Kusanagi thought them dead and never bothered to retrieve them. These humans, Kusanagi later learned, landed on **Terra** (**Earth** to us), survived, and started their own civilizations all over the planet. Kusanagi decided to not interfere with their growth and see how long they would last. The Cute Aliens' landing site was unknown.  
Now, Kajinagi's life forms are most definitely unusual. They are composed entirely of living darkness and can live for nearly 10,000 years. Their eyes glow red, allowing them to see in the dark, which aids them when hunting for food. They can assume any shape at will, though their shadowlike appearance renders any attempts at espionage useless. They are also very highly technologically advanced, and very imaginative. Kajinagi dubbed these rather unusual creatures **Mazhyeri Fahnsians**.  
Kusanagi created an army composed of humans and Cute Aliens and bestowed her Power upon them. They were called the **Tenshi**. Kajinagi took a small group of Mazhyeri Fahnsians, gave them the ability to utilize the Darkness, and created an army from them, called the **Akutenshi**. Thus began the War of the Gods.  
In recent years, though, Kajinagi has been using remote-control robots in place of Akutenshi. He was reproached of this by Kusanagi, but he quickly defended his actions. Their deal was to go to war with their life forms, but there was no rules against using their technology as well. These robots were the Mazhyeri Fahnsians' technology. Kajinagi gave this group of robots the title of the **Akutenshi Warbot Forces**.  
And this is where our story begins...

* * *

**_Next Time...  
In Chapter 2:  
Introductions..._**  
  
...the battle went on like this for the next minute or so, neither showing signs of weakness, neither giving in...  
  
**_Stay Tuned..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**_Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Introductions**  
  
Dead bodies of various people littered the earth around her, the stench of death and blood heavy in the air. She stood before a monstrosity; it was an evil knight. It stood at least 7 feet tall, its eyes glowing with the fires of Shikogu. A low growling emanated from its black helmet. The monster raised its arms; large red shields appeared on its forearms. She raised her raspberry-colored baton, and it glowed with a raspberry light. The glow faded, the baton replaced with a raspberry bladed samurai-esque sword. The sword lets off a strange energy field. And then...they fought.  
She swung her sword wildly at the beast, but it parried every swing with its shields. And so, the battle went on like this for the next minute or so, neither showing signs of weakness, neither giving in. Suddenly, the evil creature stumbled over a piece of debris, its shields flickering, and she saw an opportunity to strike. She very quickly brought her sword up, severing the knight's arm above the elbow. The thing looked at its stump in disbelief. Rather than blood, bone and flesh, there was nothing but some strange dark-black material that reflected no light in this suit of armor.  
She then leapt straight into the air, right onto the monster's head. When she landed, she changed the position of her sword so that it was point- down, and with a thrust that would have split a mountain, drove the sword into its head. When she did, she concentrated, drawing the light unto the blade. Instantly, the blade of the sword began to glow bright-white. She used her powers to channel the light through the blade. The light lanced out, shooting through the armor, eliminating the creature of darkness within.  
Then, all around her, the bodies, the armor, the ruins, everything began to flicker. Within moments, everything vanished, replaced by a large cube-shaped room, each wall, even the floor and ceiling covered with a grid. On one wall was a door; next to that was a window, through which **Kykoko N'haa** saw her mentor, **Shiitsu Kitsune**.  
Kykoko was an ordinary human, but with slightly simian features. For one thing, she had a tail, a monkeyish face, and the ears of a monkey. She had light-blue eyes, and brown hair to her shoulders. She wore a majorette uniform that looked identical to Mao Onigawara's Type 2 Ground Gear on Terra, except her clover and baton were both colored raspberry.  
Her master, Shiitsu Kitsune, was also humanoid, except she had more foxlike features. She had two identical tails that were those of a fox's, a tan-colored fuzz over her entire body, and fox ears. Her dark-brown eyes would stop any man on their tracks, but, sorry guys. She's married. Shiitsu's hair is tied into a single ponytail that goes down to her waist. Her clover and baton were both pink.  
"Excellent job, Kykoko," said Shiitsu, a smile on her face. "You've handled level 11 in the Training Simulator with no problems."  
"Thank you, Master Kitsune," said Kykoko, bowing slightly. "Kykoko, do you remember all that I have taught you?" asked Shiitsu.  
"Yes, Master Kitsune: a Tenshi only draws their weapon as a last resort. A Tenshi never uses their powers for personal gain. A Tenshi shall never betray our code of 'Yurui', or 'Yuru Yuru', set down by Kusanagi-Sama at the beginning of the War of the Gods."  
"Which is..." said Shiitsu, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yurui is 'If you don't think you can do it, at least try'," recited Kykoko.  
"Congratulations, Kykoko," said Shiitsu, apparently pleased that Kykoko remembered such things. "Why don't you get out of that simulator? I have something to tell you."  
And Kykoko did. When she did, she noticed that everyone else was there. **Kumo Kitsune**, Shiitsu's husband, was there;** Mha Kuuh**, a skilled swordsman, was there; the tiny **Gii-Sha Uuh** was there; even the ancient Tenshi **Ga'an D'Zuro** was there.  
"Congratulations, Kykoko N'haa, Tenshi Warrior!" everyone shouted. Kykoko had tears of joy in her eyes. She had finished her training as apprentice, and was now a full-fledged Tenshi. She ran up and hugged each and everyone of them in turn.  
Kumo, like Shiitsu, was a humanoid half-human, half-fox. His hair was a very dark shade of brown, so much so that several said his fur looked black. He is almost five foot, six inches. He had three fox tails. His eyes a greenish-brown, his samurai sword and clover were sky-blue.  
Mha was a Bear Alien. He was quite tall for a Tenshi, just under six feet tall. His sword and clover were both a violent shade of orange.  
Gii-Sha was a small Rabbit Cute Alien. She was tiny; counting her majorette hat, she stood only a foot tall. Her clover and baton were lemon- yellow.  
Ga'an was a Dragon Alien. When I say Ga'an is ancient, I mean ancient. His scales have long since lost all color they had, and he has a long trailing white beard that goes down to his six tiny, but powerful legs. He is 6 feet tall and over 12 feet long from head to tail. His clover and sword are dark-blue. He personally trained Kumo, Mha, **Murasaki Nyurinito**, and countless other Tenshi, and is very wise. He has persisted that he was around since the beginning of the War of the Gods.  
The group stepped outside the Training room, carrying Kykoko on their shoulders. When they emerged, they ran into Kusanagi. Next to her was Murasaki Nyurinito. Both looked grim.  
_What's all the commotion?_ came Kusanagi's echoing voice. She almost never spoke with her mouth, instead speaking to people telepathically.  
"I just finished my training, Kusanagi-Sama!" said Kykoko, quite excited to tell Kusanagi herself.  
Kusanagi is absolutely beautiful. Because she's a Deity, Kusanagi can change her appearance at will. She almost always appears as a woman. Her golden eyes and silver hair are enough to catch anyone's eye. Kusanagi, being a Deity, can change her height as well, but is almost always just 7-8 feet tall. She created every clover used by the Tenshi, including her own. Though Kusanagi's clover and baton both look white from a distance, they are actually all the colors of the rainbow, as are Kusanagi's magnificent feathered wings.  
Murasaki is exceptionally beautiful. She has long, auburn hair, amethyst eyes, and an incredible fighting spirit. Her clover and baton match her eyes. She is a very skilled and crafty swordswoman, able to focus on more than one opponent.  
_That's good to hear, Kykoko!_ said Kusanagi's voice. "We were gonna throw a party for Kykoko, Kusanagi-Sama!" said Gii-Sha. _That's good and all_, came Kusanagi's reply, _But first, there's something dreadfully serious to talk about that. Murasaki here told me about it... Follow me...  
_

* * *

**_Next Time...  
In Chapter 3:  
Rumors..._**  
  
...they would stop someone off the street and talk, in hushed voices, about the rumors they heard and their opinions on its validity...  
  
**_Stay Tuned..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

**_Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods_**

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 3:  
Rumors**  
  
Kusanagi lead the group of Tenshi through the Temple towards the Briefing Room. On the way, they saw small groups of Tenshi muttering to each other. Things like, "...more powerful...", "...the Three Generals...", "...under construction..." and, "...worst of all Warbots..." were heard. Of course, it was common knowledge that Tenshi always spoke like this when they heard a rumor: they would stop someone off the street and talk, in hushed voices, about the rumors they heard and their opinions on its validity. However, if Kusanagi or a high-ranking Tenshi walked by, they would always bow a deep bow.  
"...And this is just a rumor, but I heard the Three Generals look like---" said one Tenshi by the name of **R'Yodu Jyoshefo** to his friend **Aelu Jammikhan**. However, he noticed Kusanagi and Murasaki, and he and Aelu bowed deeply. "My, it's good to see you today, Kusanagi-Sama," said both of them. "So, what were we talking about again?" said Aelu.  
"Uh, I forget," said R'Yodu. Kumo chuckled; R'Yodu had always found it tough to remember important things when interrupted.  
They reached the Briefing Room. In the center was a large hologram projector, surrounded by several tiered seats so that all would see what was being shown. There always seemed to be a musty smell to it. _Take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable_, said Kusanagi. Everyone, even Murasaki, obeyed. Once everyone was comfortable, Kusanagi waved her hand; the lights went out, and the hologram projector activated.  
_ Now, I am sure that you all_, spoke Kusanagi, _heard the rumor about the 'Three Generals' being developed by my evil brother_, Kusanagi's rainbow wings ruffled slightly. _Supposedly, the Three Generals would be invincible, and would be able to take out entire battalions of Tenshi._  
At this, everyone nodded. Even though they had known of this rumor for little over a week, they were still shocked at the way Kusanagi spoke of it...  
Murasaki stood up and faced the other Tenshi. "Well, guess what?" she said. "It's not a rumor anymore!" Murasaki paused for an effect. There was silence. When no one spoke up, Murasaki pushed a few buttons on the hologram projector, and instantly, a bunker-shaped building was shown. It appeared to be in some sort of mountain range. A strange hissing was heard as audio.  
"This is the bunker where the Three Generals are being built," said Murasaki, pointing at the bulding with a pointer. "According to this hologram, which was detected on my scanner during a previous mission, it is located in the mountain range surrounding the north pole of Mazhyeri Fahnsi. I am sure you hear the sound of hissing, correct?"  
Everyone nodded again, clearly eager to hear the rest. "Well," continued Murasaki, "It was playing in the original transmission when we detected it. And while I was fiddling with this audio clip, I noticed something interesting. Kykoko," she turned to Kykoko, "be a dear and push the button next to you."  
"The one with the very strange symbols?" asked Kykoko, indicating that very button on the control panel next to her. "Yes," said Murasaki. Kykoko pushed the button, and Murasaki rewound the audio tape to the beginning. When she pressed the 'play' button, the Tenshi heard two voices. One they instantly recognized as Kajinagi's deep, booming voice. The other sounded somewhat timid.  
"So, how is '**Project: Tenshi's Bane**' coming, Haga?"  
"They are coming along just fine, Kajinagi-Sama. Construction on Sh'Yakura is goin' ---"  
"What about the other two?!"  
"Oh, they seem to have no problems adjusting, Kajinagi-Sama. All three will be ready for battle in about a week or two."  
"Yes, that's good to hear... Very soon the Three Generals, the Tenshi's Bane, will be unleashed, and Kusanagi and the Tenshi will fall...Wait! Do you hear that, Haga?"  
"Hear what, Kajinagi-Sama?"  
"Listen closely."  
The sound of breathing got a little louder, then cut off. Murasaki blushed in embarrassment.  
"This line is tapped, Haga!"  
"How much d'you think they heard, Kajinagi-Sama?"  
"Too much, that's what they heard!"  
"I think we'd better cut off, Kajinagi-Sama."  
"It took you _that_ long to reach a conclusion?!" The transmission cut. Everyone stared in awe at what they had just saw, or heard.  
"Of course!" said Ga'an. "It was Mazhyeri Fahnsian!"  
"That's correct, Master D'Zuro," said Murasaki. "Unfortunately, it all fits, when looked with the report that Kajinagi is having Akutenshi mine **Mazhyerium**." Everyone present whistled softly. Mazhyerium was an exceedingly tough metal, tougher even than the **Duranium** plating on most Tenshi Warships. Mazhyerium would be perfect for the Three Generals, from Kajinagi's point of view, of course.  
_Congratulations, Murasaki_, said Kusanagi. _You shall recieve the award for Special Services to Kusanagi._ "But what did Haga mean by, 'adjusting'?" asked Shiitsu.  
"Maybe the Three Generals," said Gii-Sha. "Were regular Warbots once, and worked their way up the ranks, and can't adjust to their new bodies."  
"It's a possibility," said Murasaki. "But we must destroy this bunker and the Three Generals before construction on them is finished and before they see any time on the battlefield."  
_Well said, Murasaki_, said Kusanagi. _Everyone is dismissed, but be prepared, because tomorrow...  
We attack._  
As they filed out, Shiitsu asked Kumo, "Kumo, dear, do you think the Three Generals are as bad as the rumors suggest?"  
"Of course not," said Kumo optimistically, "It's one of the things that occurs with rumors all the time: embellishment. Why, I'd be willing to wager that they're nothing more than a repainted Captain Warbot. They'll be pushovers, you'll see..."

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Next Time...  
In Chapter 4:  
Tenshi Tension...  
_**  
...they clashed blades, trying to get a hit in. They both fought fiercely, neither showing any kinds of weakness...  
  
** _ Stay Tuned..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Tenshi Tension

**_Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods  
_**

* * *

** Chapter 4:  
Tenshi Tension**  
  
Shiitsu stood across the room from Kykoko, sword drawn. Both stared each other down, neither losing to the other in this battle of wills. After a few moments, sweat began to appear on either's face. Both were determined to not wipe the sweat away. The sweat began to roll down their faces, carressing their cheeks. A small bead of sweat hang off the edge of their chins, precariously situated. Whomever would show first signs of weakness would fall.  
A bead of sweat fell from Kykoko's face.  
At once, Shiitsu leapt, a war-cry on her lips, at Kykoko, who raised her sword and parried Shiitsu's sword. They clashed blades, trying to get a hit in. They both fought fiercely, neither showing any kinds of weakness.  
Shiitsu, of course, knew where Kykoko was weak, having trained Kykoko from a very early age. So, Shiitsu began to swing her sword more passively, hoping that Kykoko would press the attack. She did. It was Kykoko's one most glaring weakness: she always became aggressive when her opponent began to slow down in a fight. But, before Shiitsu could slip through Kykoko's overaggressive attacks -  
_What are you two doing?_ asked a voice in their heads. They turned, and saw Kusanagi standing there, a look of bemusement on her face.  
"Well," said Kykoko. "We were just having a little sparring match, Kusanagi-Sama."  
"Yeah," said Shiitsu. "To prepare for the upcoming battle."  
Almost immediately, Kusanagi smiled warmly and said, _To relieve tension, more like it. Do not worry; you are not the only two Tenshi I am sending to take out the Three Generals._  
Kusanagi put a hand each on their shoulders, and instantly Shiitsu and Kykoko felt all the tenseness leave them as they felt the touch of a Deity. As they watched Kusanagi walk off, they decided they had better get to the Tenshi Warship, the _**Sakaseyu**_, that would be leaving for Mazhyeri Fahnsi shortly.

* * *

"And the **Soldier Warbots** are..." queried Mha to Gii-Sha.  
"Skeletally thin, lots of visible wires, five foot six," recited the tiny Rabbit Tenshi.  
"And the **Trooper Warbots** are..."  
"Big, bulky, blaster on one arm, spikes over eyes, six foot nil," said Gii-Sha, clearly bored out of her skull.  
"And the Captains are..." said Mha.  
"Seven foot nil, shield instead of left hand, blaster fingers, nose- mounted blaster," and before Mha could ask of the next highest Warbot, "And the **Commander** has six spider legs, twin laser gatlings, spiked shoulders & fingers, and is ten foot nuttin'," said Gii-Sha.  
"And what do all four types have in---" asked Mha, but was interrupted by Gii-Sha. "Velocilaptor claws on their feet," said Gii-Sha, who clearly knew the whole routine by now.  
Mha saw the look on her face, frowned, and said coolly, "You're acting like this whole thing is pointless. Doubtless, all the different Warbots will be guarding the Three Generals' construction site, even the Commander."  
"I know that," snapped Gii-Sha. "But you're always doing this, even if I fully know exactly what we're up against."  
Mha prepared to cut Gii-Sha's face with his claws, but hesitated. "Sorry," he said, "I'm just very tense right now."  
"About the Three Generals?"  
"Yeah," nodded Mha. "Me, too."  
_You have no reason to be_, said Kusanagi, walking up to them. _There are, apart from you, about 100 Tenshi going on this mission. Murasaki will be leading you in battle, whom you know is second only to me. Ga'an D'Zuro is going as well, and he has served well as a Tenshi. He is also very wise, and will offer you some advice. Do not worry..._ and Gii-Sha and Mha felt the tension and fear in them lift, not just as Kusanagi put a hand on their shoulders, but at the realization that Murasaki was Commander of this mission.  
_Now, it'd be best if you got on the _Sakaseyu_ soon_, said Kusanagi. _It will be leaving for Mazhyeri Fahnsi in just ten minutes._  
Gii-Sha and Mha both jumped quickly and bolted for the Tenshi Warship, the _Sakaseyu_.

* * *

Kumo sat nervously at his station aboard the _Sakaseyu_, pulling at his hair. Whenever he saw a loose strand of hair in his fist, he just dropped it. He barely noticed Ga'an D'Zuro walk up to him.  
"Oh. Hello, Master D'Zuro," said Kumo glumly.  
"What is it, Kumo?" But he needn't have asked that question. "The Three Generals, right?" asked Ga'an. Kumo paused, then nodded slowly. "Somehow," mumbled Kumo, "I feel like this trip will be the death of me..."  
Ga'an picked one of Kumo's hairs off of the dark floor, examined it, and said, "But nervousness does not mean that you must pull out your hairs. How can you be nervous of something that you have never seen before?"  
Kumo turned to Ga'an, "What if the Three Generals are as bad as their project name suggests? What if they're worse than that?"  
"Well, we'll find that out when we get there, won't we?" said Ga'an, placing a comforting hand on Kumo's shoulder. Although his touch wasn't that of a Deity's, Kumo's tension left him and he felt comfort in the fact that several of the best Tenshi who ever surrounded him...and Kumo himself was trained by one of them. Kumo returned the gesture.  
"Well, if we survive this, Master D'Zuro," said Kumo, calm once more, "Have a nice retirement." For this was going to be Ga'an's last day as a Tenshi, then Kusanagi would allow him to retire and live the rest of his life in peace.

* * *

The _Sakaseyu _lifted off of the landing platform moments after Mha and Gii-Sha boarded. Like most missions, Kusanagi did not go, as there were so many battles being fought elsewhere. The _Sakaseyu_ rose higher and higher through the atmosphere of Godenku.  
Kumo looked out the window beside him. He looked out at the green fields and blue skies of **Godenku**. He had an odd feeling, like he'd never see them again, but this feeling passed as quick as it came. He watched as the _Sakaseyu_ left the atmosphere and set off for Mazhyeri Fahnsi...

* * *

**_Next Time...  
In Chapter 5:  
Assault..._**  
  
...numerous missiles, leaving behind a clean white trail, shot from the underside of the Sakaseyu, blanketing the surface with popcorn explosions of fire and smoke...  
  
_**Stay Tuned...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Assault

_**Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods**_

* * *

** Chapter 5:  
Assault**  
  
The _Sakaseyu_ flew through space toward the planet Mazhyeri Fahnsi from Godenku. They both existed in the same system and orbited the same star, but Mazhyeri Fahnsi was much farther from the star, and so had a much colder climate. Both planets were about the same size, about 7000 miles at the equator. Godenku was only 93 million miles from its star; whereas, Mazhyeri Fahnsi is about 110 million miles away.  
The _Sakaseyu_ is the pride of the Tenshi Navy. It is over 1000 feet long, and has numerous Tenshi phrases carved in Common Galactic symbols, along with its name carved on the front. The entire facade is painted white, to reflect the magnificent colors of the Galaxy off of its hull. It can reach speeds of up to 1 million miles per hour.  
Inside is just as beautiful. Long, sweeping corridors; wide, transparisteel viewports; a spacious control room; an equally grand training room; and, of course, a fabulous crew. Every Tenshi on board performed his or her duty, no matter how monotonous, out of complete devotion to Kusanagi.  
Currently in the Briefing Room, the two task forces of Tenshi sent on this mission were given the rundown of what to do once they arrived outside the bunker where the Three Generals were located. Murasaki stood up front, standing before a large video monitor which featured a digital replica of the bunker where the Three Generals were located.  
"When we arrive out of hyperspace outside Mazhyeri Fahnsi," drilled Murasaki. "Our weapons will take out all nearby defense mechanisms, as this bunker is likely to be highly protected. Then Task Force 1 will take out all Akutenshi and Warbot forces outside the bunker, allowing Task Force 2 a clear path into the bunker, where they will destroy all robots within. Task Force 2," all of Task Force 2 stood up; the Kitsunes, Mha Kuuh, Gii-Sha Uuh, Kykoko N'haa, and Ga'an D'Zuro are among them. "If you come across any unfamiliar robots in the bunker, use any or all means necessary to destroy them, for they could very well be one of the Three Generals. The same goes to you, Task Force 1, who I will be commanding on the battlefield.  
"Good luck, and win the Goddess of Victory over to your side," and everyone filed out to their drop ships.  
Upon reaching their drop ship, Gii-Sha turned to Mha, who was standing right next to her, and said, "I'm scared, Master Kuuh."  
Mha, to Gii-Sha's surprise, put on a comforting smile, and said, "Don't be. Even if the Warbots numbers are utterly overwhelming, I will protect you."  
"Thanks, Master Kuuh," said Gii-Sha, who heard a similiar conversation occuring between Kykoko and Shiitsu.  
"OK, everyone," came Murasaki's voice over the PA, "Please download your Tenshi Gear."  
At once, every Tenshi in the room pressed the clovers on their chests, and they were in full Tenshi gear. The women were in majorette uniforms reminiscent of Mao Onigawara's on Terra. The men wore an outfit similiar to a samurai outfit, but with a clover on the chest and hat. The less humanoid Tenshi had just a clover and a sword.

* * *

The _Sakaseyu _dropped out of hyperspace just out of orbit of Mazhyeri Fahnsi. Even after seeing it so many times in so many missions, a lump always formed in Murasaki's throat when she saw it. It was a world torn by war; not just the War of the Gods, but civil wars as well. Though no civil wars occured on the planet since the Indoru Incident 100 years ago, the planet still bore the scars of such wars. The planet's oceans were blood- red, as were its clouds, and actually had the same cellular make-up of human blood. But apart from its horrid seas, Mazhyeri Fahnsi was mostly mountains and valleys. One notable feature was the rings that surrounded Mazhyeri Fahnsi, stretching from north pole to south pole.  
The _Sakaseyu_ entered the atmosphere of Mazhyeri Fahnsi, but not before having to destroy its satellite defense lasers. As it approached the bunker, the Tenshi realized just how heavily defended it was. There was literally thousands of Warbots, mostly Troopers, down there. Apparently, they were expected. At countless locations around the bunker, there were turbolaser batteries and ion cannon batteries. Within moments, every laser on the ground was aimed and fired at the _Sakaseyu_. Fortunately for the Tenshi, the shield generators were activated, and return fire began. Numerous missiles, leaving behind a clean white trail, shot from the underside of the _Sakaseyu_, blanketing the surface with popcorn explosions of fire and smoke.  
In just a few minutes, almost all of the ground forces had been taken care of. The first Task Force was dispatched. Their objective: finish off the ground forces, and make the way clear for the second Task Force.  
When the first Task Force emerged from the drop ship, Murasaki did a quick head count to make sure everyone was there. Once she was sure no one ran off, Murasaki faced the bunker. It startled her how large it was. Although the digital model gave the dimensions of the place, she had no idea that it was the size of a large mansion.  
As expected, massive numbers of Warbots were approaching them. There seemed to be something different to these Warbots than in Murasaki's last mission, but she put it down to their new paint jobs. All were red, the symbol of Kajinagi, a pentacle, on their chests. Some were green, some blue, some gray. Probably different ranks, Murasaki assumed.  
How wrong she would be.  
Towering head and shoulders above the other Warbots was the Commander, in all of his six-legged glory. Two of his velociraptor-clawed feet were colored green; another two blue; and the last two silver. The rest of him (everyone assumed it was a 'he') was red. "_Orders: terminate Tenshi invaders; protect Three Generals_," said the Commander in his reverberating, monotone voice, drawing both dual laser gatlings, ready for battle. His single yellow photoreceptor glowed in the darkness cast by the _Sakaseyu_'s shadow.  
"_Roger, roger. Orders accepted_," said the nearby Captains, who broadcast the orders to the other Warbots. All of the Warbots readied their weapons, an incredibly loud clicking sound echoing through the battlefield.  
The two sides then charged at each other...

* * *

_**Next Time...  
In Chapter 6:  
Tenshi vs. Warbot...  
**_  
...the Warbot Commander drew both laser gatlings, opening fire on the soaring Tenshi. Murasaki did a sort of pirouette in midair to avoid the lasers, red light illuminating her as the blaster bolts soared past her...  
  
_** Stay Tuned...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tenshi vs Warbot

_**Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods**_

* * *

**_ Chapter 6:  
Tenshi vs. Warbot_**  
  
The two sides charged at each other. The various Tenshi pulled out their swords, ready to hack these androids to pieces. As they charged, Murasaki thought, _I hope that this whole thing isn't for nothing. If the Three Generals really are as evil and destructive as that recording said, then we're in a serious pinch!_  
The two forces met head on, and the first row of Tenshi began fighting the Warbots up close. This was one primary weakness in the Warbots that Kajinagi always overlooked: none of the Warbots were suited to hand-to-hand combat. They were really much better at picking off Tenshi from a distance. Sure, the Soldiers and Troopers had spikes on their foreheads, to impale eyes with, and the Captains had shields that could repel Tenshi swords, but that was about it. So, the Tenshi often engaged them within the reach of their swords.  
This lead Murasaki to think, _I wonder what would happen if there _were_ Warbots that could engage Tenshi in close-quarters combat... We'd be in trouble, I know _that_ much. But... what if the Three Generals can engage us in hand-to-hand combat? Then what'll we do?_  
"Look out, Commander Nyurinito!" shouted one Tenshi, cutting in half a Warbot Trooper that was approaching her. It was Kumo and Shiitsu Kitsune's son, **Jyn Kitsune**, who only a few months ago was made a Tenshi. He had two tails and brown eyes like his mother, and dark-brown fur like his father. He was only about 23 years old. "Pay more attention on the battlefield next time, Commander!" and he was back into a battle with more Warbots.  
_He's right_, thought Murasaki, _I really should be more attentive right now. Death will come at any time in any place._ And she spun on her heels, cleaving a Captain's head off.  
The battle lasted a few more minutes. By now, the sun had set, and the only light left was the light reflecting off of Mazhyeri Fahnsi's rings. The Tenshi were greatly outnumbered by the Warbots, but every Tenshi had the ability to adapt to certain situations. Whereas as Warbot would go into a sort of trance if the tactics it was programmed with failed, a Tenshi would be able to figure out a way to work around a new type of situation. _What if a Warbot could think?_ thought Murasaki. _What if a Warbot could adapt? What if---_  
"Sheesh, Commander! If I have to keep saving you, _I_ should be made Commander!" joked Jyn Kitsune as he beheaded two Warbot Captains who were about to attack Murasaki. Murasaki snapped out of her trance and leapt into the battle once more. By now, at least four or five Tenshi had been killed. Although a Tenshi could foresee many of the blasts fired at him or her, often either a lucky shot or a misfired missile would take them out.  
"_So, Commander, would you like a one-on-one duel?_" a voice behind Murasaki said after a moment. The **Warbot Commander** stood behind her, his yellow eye burning into Murasaki's purple eyes. Murasaki noticed that the Tenshi and Warbots were clearing a circle around them, though the fighting continued as the circle was formed.  
"Yes," said Murasaki, tightening her grip on the amethyst sword in her hands. Instantly, the Warbot Commander charged the Tenshi Commander, his six feet going CLANK-CLANK-CLANK CLANK-CLANK-CLANK as he ran. Murasaki leapt over him, using the Power of Kusanagi to increase the height of her jump. At once, the Warbot Commander drew both laser gatlings, opening fire on the soaring Tenshi. Murasaki did a sort of pirouette in midair to avoid the lasers, red light illuminating her as the blaster bolts soared past her.  
Murasaki landed behind the Commander, raising her sword in the air. The Warbot Commander turned towards her. Murasaki's blade glowed with the Light of Kusanagi, a divine light that frightened even the Warbot Commander. Murasaki aimed the sword at the Warbot Commander, shouted, "Go to Shikogu!" and fired a blast of pure light at the Warbot Commander. He staggered and was knocked back a few feet, but was otherwise unscathed.  
"_Do you really think a little flashlight from your heathen goddess can stop me?_" taunted the Warbot Commander. Murasaki was used to this kind of attitude from Warbots. These robots were programmed with all sorts of different taunts to say if they survived an attack from an opponent. Still, it stunned Murasaki to think that a robot would dare say that Kusanagi was 'heathen'. While Murasaki stood there, momentarily stunned, the Warbot Commander fired a single blast at Murasaki's blade. Murasaki snapped back to reality at the sight of her sword tumbling through the air, and impaling on a fallen Warbot Captain.  
_Hmm, this'll be fun_, thought Murasaki. _Time to show him that, even when unarmed, I can be very dangerous._ And with that, Murasaki used the Power of Kusanagi to lift several fallen Warbots and fling them at the Warbot Commander. He quickly drew both laser gatlings and fired at the flying hunks of junk. The majority of the pieces missed him, but he was impaled by some of the smaller parts that flew at him.  
Murasaki then ran at him at speeds that would snap one's legs. But thanks to the Power of Kusanagi, she was able to run very quickly with no worries. She used Power of Kusanagi-enhanced strength to grab one of the Warbot Commander's six legs, and after a few moments of pulling, tore it off. She held it by some wires that were still sparking slightly, using it as a makeshift flail. Murasaki swung the severed leg at the Warbot Commander very quickly, but he leapt to avoid it. The Warbot Commander leapt over Murasaki in much the same way as she did at the start of this duel, firing down on her. She raised the leg in her hand, and used it as a shield against the blasts.  
When he landed, Murasaki reached towards the Warbot Commander, trying to get one of his laser gatlings. The Warbot Commander struggled, but Murasaki persisted and the blaster came to her with a hand still holding it. She held the trigger at the Warbot Commander, firing at him with his own blaster. Very soon, the battery pack ran out, but it was all good enough, as the Warbot Commander was heavily damaged. There were numerous scorch marks all over the Warbot Commander's form, and one of the spikes on his shoulder pads were knocked off.  
"_It appears that I am spark damaged beyond the will to continue,_" said the Warbot Commander, his voice box apparently damaged. "_You have this match, Commander Murasaki Nyurinito._" And he left, taking his severed leg and hand with him.  
Snorting, Murasaki walked over to where her sword was knocked, and pulled it free of the Warbot it was lodged in. She summoned the Light of Kusanagi to see exactly what shape her forces were in. At least thirty-five Tenshi in Task Force 1 survived the battle in the dark. Murasaki gave the signal to dispatch Task Force 2, and watched the drop ship falling from the Sakaseyu above. The drop ship landed near Task Force 1, and Task Force 2 ran out of the drop ship towards the bunker where the the results of 'Project: Tenshi's Bane', the Three Generals, were kept...

* * *

_**Next Time...  
In Chapter 7:  
Attack on the Bunker**_  
  
...the blast spread through the Akutenshi's armor, destroying its dark body. Its empty helmet popped off, landing on the floor with a loud THUNK...  
  
_** Stay Tuned...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Assault on the Bunker

(**Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter; FanFiction.Net was having problems. Then my Internet connection was having problems. Argh! I couldn't freakin' sign on! Anyway, enjoy!)  
  
**_ Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
Attack on the Bunker**  
  
Task Force 1 entered the bunker where 'Project: Tenshi's Bane', and they were surprised at what they saw. They were in a large spacious room that seemed even larger inside than outside. There were numerous pillars surrounding the room, holding aloft the arched ceiling. All had the appearance of unpainted metal.  
"It's...huge!" said Gii-Sha, the smallest of the group.  
"Don't let its scale distract you," warned Kumo, slightly in awe of the size of the room itself. Just like all Mazhyeri Fahnsian architecture, everything in the room was flowing, no hard edges or straight lines anywhere. It was deceptively beautiful, but Kumo knew the creatures that created this grand hall were pure evil.  
"Commander Kitsune," said Mha to Kumo, "where is the security?"  
"No doubt, they are hiding behind the pillars," said Kumo, then turning to Ga'an. "Master D'Zuro you've been known to have very high infrared vision. Can you see anything?"  
"Yes, Commander Kitsune," said Ga'an, staring around. His eyesight was beginning to fail, but his infrared-vision was as keen as ever. "I see... 12 thermal signatures behind the pillars, and in the next room, about 9 thermal signatures."  
"Thank you, Ga'an," said Kumo, and Ga'an bowed in thanks. "But what about the Three Generals, Kumo?" squealed tiny Gii-Sha.  
"That's 'Commander Kitsune'," corrected Kumo, "and don't worry. If Ga'an didn't see three strong thermal signatures, then we can be sure the Three Generals aren't operating yet."  
Gii-Sha seemed quite relieved about that, though Mha said to her, "What was that about, Gii-Sha?"  
"I don't know," squeaked Gii-Sha. "I just felt fear for them, an almost unnatural fear. Even I can't explain it."  
"Okay, now that that's all taken care of," said Kumo, slightly irritated. "Let's take out those Generals!"  
Almost as soon as he finished saying this, the lights in the room went out, leaving them in total darkness. The Tenshi all stopped whatever they were doing at once, as they were highly vulnerable now. The eyes of Warbots didn't let off any glow, and so the Tenshi would have no idea if the Warbots arrived until they opened fire. Kumo felt a prescence behind him that wasn't a Tenshi, and slashed at the thing behind him. The thing let out a hissing roar and disintegrated, its red eyes dissipating as well.  
It was an Akutenshi.  
So Akutenshi were guarding the Three Generals as well. Kajinagi must have really wanted them to exist, and to see time on the battlefield if he had crack Akutenshi troops guarding them. "Tenshi," shouted Kumo, "There are Akutenshi here!"  
At once, all the Tenshi began firing Light of Kusanagi blasts in every direction. As they did, the room was filled with a chorus of hisses and roars. After the hissing stopped, the Tenshi stopped firing blasts. "D'you think we got 'em all?" asked Shiitsu. "I think so," replied Kykoko.  
No sooner did she say this than the room was illuminated in red light, and at least a dozen Akutenshi appeared out of nowhere. Each was wearing armor to protect themselves from the Light of Kusanagi. The only part of them that was exposed was their red-glowing eyes.  
"Okay, okay," Shiitsu heard Kykoko muttering, "Just like in the Training Simulator."  
After a few tense moments, the Akutenshi rushed in, wielding their own wickedly curved swords. The handle was built into the blade of the sword. It was at least fifty Tenshi against twelve Akutenshi, so the Tenshi were pretty confident that they'd defeat them.  
To Ga'an, it was just like the pre-Warbot times. Gii-Sha was leaping all over the Akutenshi she was fighting, cutting him in various places with her sword. Kykoko was trying to cut a decent-sized hole in the armor of the Akutenshi she fought, so that she could fire a blast of Light into it. Shiitsu simply fought passively, trying to find an opening into which she could attack. Mha, being a very skilled swordsman, very quickly took out his first Akutenshi and attacked a second. Kumo, being quite bold, took on two at a time.  
Kumo leapt at the Akutenshi to his left, piercing its chest with a light-encrusted sword. He saw fear in its eyes, and saw that its eyes were those of Mazhyeri Fahnsians before their 2000th birthday. Its pupil was a black slash, set in a glowing red lense. Around the lense was a yellow field that was white on humans. Kumo almost felt sorry for the creature, but then realized it was an enemy and these emotions passed. Kumo jumped off, slicing its head off as he did so. He fired a blast of Light of Kusanagi into the helmet as he landed, killing the Mazhyeri Fahnsian instantly.  
Kumo spun around, slashing the Akutenshi behind cross the chest. It let out a loud hissing sound, the Mazhyeri Fahnsian equivalent to a scream of pain. Kumo fired a Light of Kusanagi blast into the gash in the Akutenshi's armor. The blast spread through the Akutenshi's armor, destroying its dark body. Its empty helmet popped off, landing on the floor with a loud THUNK.  
It didn't take long to destroy the remaining Akutenshi. It was a breeze, as the Akutenshi, and Mazhyeri Fahnsians in general, are highly vulnerable to concentrated energy. Particularly to the Light of Kusanagi.  
"Alright, sound off," said Kumo, as the lights in the room went on once more, "Who's not dead?"  
Surprisingly, none of the Tenshi in Task Force 2 were killed at all. All fifty of them survived the sneak attack by the Akutenshi. _Must be the training_, thought Kumo.  
"Well, let's move out," said Kumo, "If we're lucky, there will be a clear path to the Three Generals."  
"And if we're unlucky?" squeaked Gii-Sha. At once, various Warbots rushed out from behind the pillars in the room. Kumo's blood ran cold; he'd forgotten about the Warbots in the room. However, he and the other Tenshi quickly recovered, and the Warbots were quickly destroyed.  
"Okay," said Kumo through clenched teeth. "Knock wood, there should be a clear path to the Three Generals now."  
And all fifty Tenshi in Task Force 2 entered the next room, which was slightly less grand than the one they just left. But in the center, they saw rather unfamiliar looking robots...

* * *

**_Coming Next...  
In Chapter 8:  
Battle with the Bodyguards..._**  
  
...each Tenshi, while adept at swordplay, was struggling to avoid getting struck by the Bodyguards, who were surprisingly quick and agile...  
  
_** Stay Tuned...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Battle with the Bodyguards

**_Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
Battle with the Bodyguards**  
  
The Warbots standing before them looked a little like Warbot Captains, but had vast differences. Instead of one hand replaced with a shield, they had two hands. All of these Captain variants were wearing capes. Three Warbots were green with green capes; three more were blue with blue capes; and the last three were silver with silver capes. They all held a metallic quarterstaff with a rubber-coated handgrip, blades on either end.  
"Who are you?" asked Kumo, the only Tenshi to voice what he was thinking.  
"_We are the Warbot Bodyguards of the Three Generals,_" said one of the green Warbots.  
"_We were constructed to protect the 'Project: Tenshi's Bane' during construction,_" said one of the blue Bodyguards.  
"_And we shall protect our Generals from you,_" said one of the silver Bodyguards.  
At once, 45 of the Tenshi in the room lifted off the ground. Kumo stared at them in terror, and realized something he should have noticed earlier; there was an anti-gravity projector mounted on the ceiling. Among the 45 was Gii-Sha, who was squealing in horror, "Commander Kitsune, please help us!"  
"Let them down, now!" shouted Kumo, pointing up at them. "_Certainly,_" said a green Bodyguard, and the anti-gravity projector cut out, letting the Tenshi free-fall.  
"NO!" shouted Kumo, and the anti-gravity projector was reactivated. "No?" asked another green Bodyguard. "_You don't want them down?_" said a blue Bodyguard. "Yes, I do!" yelled Kumo. These robots were clearly being wise-crackers. "But I don't want them to drop!"  
"_Very well!_" said another blue Bodyguard. "_In order to get your friends down..._" "_And to gain safe passage to our Three Generals..._" said one of the silver Bodyguards. "_...you must get past us first!_" said another silver Bodyguard.  
The door to the next room slid open, and for a wild moment Kumo thought the Three Generals would come in, but saw that it was more Bodyguards! One, two, three, four, five, SIX more Bodyguards came in, increasing their numbers to fifteen. Fifteen Warbots versus five Tenshi, one of whom was just starting.  
The five green Bodyguards struck various dramatic poses, then shouted, "_We are the Bodyguards of the General of the Ground!_"  
The five blue Bodyguards performed several aerodynamic maneuvers, then landed and yelled, "_We are the Bodyguards of the General of the Sky!_"  
The five silver Bodyguards spun their staves around several times, held them straight out, and said, "_We are the Bodyguards of the General of the Sea!_" All fifteen Bodyguards then clenched their quarterstaves tightly. And the battle began.  
Since the Tenshi were outnumbered three to one, each Tenshi had to fight three Bodyguards. Each Tenshi, while adept at swordplay, was struggling to avoid getting struck by the Bodyguards, who were surprisingly quick and agile.  
Kumo found out very early in the battle that the staves wielded by the Bodyguards could block the strikes of a Tenshi sword. How they could, Kumo didn't know, as the material that formed the blade of a Tenshi sword was one of the toughest materials in the Galaxy.  
Even Mha (who was possibly the most skilled swordsman in the room, remember) was having difficulties fighting the Bodyguards. Every time he blocked a swing from one of the Bodyguards, he had to quickly spin around and block another swing. Mha never faced a more difficult opponent, or opponents, before in his life.  
Shiitsu never felt so terrified before. She was fighting three berzerker Warbots, who were adept at wielding melee weapons, all the while trying to get to three even tougher Warbots. It was madness. She could no longer use a passive method in her swordplay, as she was already hard- pressed trying to defend herself.  
Kykoko was using every ounce of her strength to parry the Bodyguards' blows. The Bodyguards were attacking her relentlessly, apparently never giving her a chance to recover. Kykoko was facing much the same predicament as her old master, Shiitsu, where she couldn't try to get the Bodyguards to be overaggressive, so that she could slip in and do an attack. So the battle continued.  
Ga'an, however, was having an easier time. Although he was without a doubt the oldest person in the room, he was still quite agile. Ga'an also used his years of experience to his advantage, using incredible leaps to get over the action. Ga'an's infrared vision allowed him to see where the Bodyguards' joints were overheating. Ga'an saw that one Bodyguard had quite a bit of stress in the upper arm, and memorized when it became stressed. The next time the stress occured in the arm, Ga'an quickly severed it.  
All movement in the room ceased at the sound of a metal arm hitting the floor. While everyone watched, stunned, Ga'an cut in half across the chest the Bodyguard whose arm he cut off.  
At this occurance, the courage of the Tenshi took a leap, and the Bodyguards were quite discouraged. Because it was only two-on-one now, Ga'an quickly finished the other two Bodyguards. It became clear to him that the Bodyguards worked best when they triple-teamed their opponents. Ga'an took a moment to catch his breath.  
"MASTER D'ZURO, HELP!"  
It was Shiitsu. The Bodyguards knocked away her sword and were moving in for the kill. Ga'an quickly slinked around behind them, and quickly severed all three of their heads. "Thanks," said Shiitsu, and the two moved on to help the other three.  
With five Tenshi against nine Bodyguards, the odds began to even out a little. Shiitsu went to help her old apprentice Kykoko. Now that two Tenshi were fighting three Bodyguards, it was easy to defeat the Bodyguards they were fighting. Ga'an went to help _his _old apprentice Kumo, and they quickly defeated the three Bodyguards.  
Then the four liberated Tenshi turned to help Mha fight the three Bodyguards. Because it was now five Tenshi against three Bodyguards, the Bodyguards were easily disposed of. But before they could destroy the final Bodyguard, he said, "_Victory is yours. You may proceed to our Three Generals and release your friends..._" and shut down.  
Kumo pressed a button on the wall, and the 45 Tenshi who were held captive by the anti-gravity projector hovered slowly to the ground. Miraculously, all fifty Tenshi in Task Force 2 survived everything they encountered in the bunker. All fifty of them turned to the door leading to the next room, and filed through it...

* * *

**_Next Time...  
In Chapter 9:  
Revelations..._**  
  
...literally thousands of Warbots had shown up, and not just humanoid Warbots. They also brought with them Legged Tanks and Flying Donuts, the Warbot assault transports...  
  
**_Stay Tuned..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**_Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
War of the Gods_**

* * *

** Chapter 9:  
Revelations**  
  
Task Force 2 entered the next room, which was incredibly small. The room was a long corridor, leading down to a slightly larger, circular room. In the center of this room, were three circular tubes that went to the ceiling. Everything was coated with a fine coat of dust.  
"Master D'Zuro, what can you see in the tubes?" asked Kumo quietly. Ga'an squinted slightly at the three tubes, his gray eyes glinting in the medium darkness. "I see," said Ga'an slowly, "three cold shapes inside the tubes."  
_So they weren't activated yet_, thought Gii-Sha. _That's a relief..._ Then Gii-Sha panicked. _But what if they activate before we destroy them?! Then what'll we do?_  
"Okay," said Kumo, stepping into the circular room, along with Task Force 2. The walls were covered with various control panels and computer screens. These computer screens displayed several pictures of Warbot schematics and the like. Before the three tubes was a very large computer screen and control panel, both of which were active.  
There was one thing on the computer screen that caught Kumo's eye. There was one window that was labeled 'Renaming Ceremony'. But he would look at that later; he had more pressing matters.  
The frontside of the tubes were covered with a mirror-like substance. Kumo pressed a button on the side of the tube, and instantly, the entire front side began to lower. Kumo, Ga'an, and Mha all pulled out their swords, ready to destroy the Three Generals at first sight. The tube lowered... they saw three figures...  
And as one they leapt at the Warbots inside the tubes, slicing their heads off without even breaking a sweat. "Well, that was easy," said Kumo. Shiitsu pointed at the tubes, saying, "A little too easy. Look." They did, and Kumo threw his sword to the ground in frustration.  
The three capsules were empty, nothing but crucifix-shaped structures inside. The crucifixes were cut in half from Kumo, Ga'an and Mha's swings.  
Kykoko mumbled, "There's only two possible explanations: either the Three Generals never existed..."  
"Or they're already active," finished Gii-Sha.

* * *

It was mayhem outside the bunker. Warbot reinforcements showed up just moments after Task Force 2 entered the bunker, and even Murasaki was fighting for her life. Literally thousands of Warbots had shown up, and not just humanoid Warbots. They also brought with them **Legged Tanks** and **Flying Donuts**, the Warbot assault transports.  
_BEEP! BEEP!_  
"_Commander Nyurinito! Come in, Commander!_" came a voice over Murasaki's clover.  
It was Kumo Kitsune. "Yes, Commander Kitsune?"  
"_Terrible news, Commander Nyurinito! The Three Generals are missing! They must already have been activated!_" came Kumo's voice, and Murasaki's blood froze.  
"Is this true?!" shouted Murasaki, clearly frightened of what this could mean.  
"_Yes!_" said Kumo. "_And it's worse! I think I know what the Three Generals look like!_"  
"You do?" asked Murasaki, slightly relieved. "_Yeah! I just finished watching a 'Renaming Ceremony' that was saved on the computer, and Kajinagi- Sama renamed the Akutenshi Warbot Forces!_"  
"What did he rename them to?!" screamed Murasaki, desperate to get enough information from Kumo. He told her what the Akutenshi Warbot Forces were renamed to, and Murasaki was half-confused, half-shocked. But when she saw three completely unfamiliar Warbots slaughtering her forces, it suddenly all made sense to her.  
"Thanks, Kumo! I'll warn Kusanagi-Sama of this new threat! Bye!" and Murasaki said to her clover after Kumo signed off, "All troops evacuate to the _Sakaseyu_!" Suddenly, Murasaki saw a Warbot missile strike the bunker where Task Force 2 was. When the smoke and fire cleared, the bunker was in ruins. Then, when she saw what was left of Task Force 1 run into a drop ship, which took off towards the Tenshi Warship, she made to contact Kusanagi. Murasaki hurriedly put a hand on her clover, and said, "Kusanagi-Sama, come in!"  
Nothing but static answered her. "Damn it..." Murasaki's long- distance communication through her clover was jammed by Akutenshi scramblers. Fortunately, Murasaki was prepared in case something like this happened. She pulled out a little invention of hers. It was a clover-shaped communicator that was immune to Akutenshi communication disruptors. Murasaki set the frequency to Kusanagi's clover...

* * *

Kusanagi was sitting in her throne on Godenku, awaiting word from Murasaki. She was due to call by now. Was she held up? Did something, or someone, keep her from contacting Kusanagi?  
"Kusanagi-Sama! Kusanagi-Sama!" came a voice from Kusanagi's pocket. Kusanagi recognized it as Murasaki's voice. Kusanagi pulled out her Clover Communicator from her pocket. Murasaki's image was on top of it, swinging her sword to block incoming blaster bolts.  
_What is it, Commander Nyurinito?_ asked Kusanagi. "I am evacuating all of my forces from Mazhyeri Fahnsi as we speak!"  
_What?! Why?_ asked Kusanagi. "Kumo found out that the Three Generals were already activated for some time now! And I just saw three very different Warbots slaughtering my Task Force!"  
_ Did Commander Kitsune find out anything else?_ questioned Kusanagi. "Yes, he did! It turns out that Kajinagi renamed the Akutenshi Warbot Forces a few days ago! He renamed them to the--" Murasaki turned away from Kusanagi. "Wait, what's that?! No! For the love of Hajima, don't come near me with that thing! No! _NOOO--!!!!_" Kusanagi saw three samurai swords (one emerald-green, one sky-blue, and one silver) swing towards Murasaki simultaneously, then the image fizzled out and died, the audio replaced by static. And if anyone was in the room, they'd have seen an occurance so rare that Tenshi often lived their entire lives without seeing it: Kusanagi talking through her mouth.  
"Commander Nyurinito! Come in!" Kusanagi shouted.

* * *

**_Next Time...  
In Chapter 10:  
Tenshi's Bane Unleashed...  
_**  
...there were literally thousands of Warbots out there, mostly Troopers. The Commander was seen out there, completely repaired and looking like new. Among the Warbots were several dozen Akutenshi Warriors. The Warbots closed in on them, lasers pointed at the ruined bunker...  
  
**_ Stay Tuned..._**


	10. Chapter 10: Tenshi's Bane Unleashed

(**Note:** Didn't like the cliffie last chapter? Well, it was worth it, as this chapter, the finale, is over three-and-a-half times the normal length! I just couldn't stop writing! And this chapter may or may not push the PG-13 rating to its limits. This chapter contains deaths,most of them violent, some implied, so those with weak constitutions, do not, I repeat, do NOT, read this chapter! Enjoy!)

**Story of Kusanagi-Sama  
****War of the Gods**

Murasaki's mutilated body fell to the ground, her Clover Communicator falling from her lifeless hand. It rolled along the ground, stopping before the Three Generals of the once-Warbots, their red eyes glowing demonically. It stopped, and Kusanagi's image appeared on top.  
"Come in, Commander Nyurinito! What did Kajinagi rename the Akutenshi Warbot Forces to? Come in!" said Kusanagi. The General of the Ground crushed the communicator, took Murasaki's baton, and muttered:  
"_The **Unified Offense Forces**..._"

**Chapter 10:  
****Tenshi's Bane Unleashed**

Kusanagi sat there, stunned. The Three Generals of the Warbots were unleashed. Everything, the bunker, the transmission, were all a hoax! Just so that a large number of Tenshi would be killed by the Generals. The Three Generals, Kusanagi realized, must have been very powerful if they could very easily take out Murasaki, as Murasaki was the most powerful Tenshi of this age. _If only you were still here, Father Hajima...  
__I wonder how Mao, Misora, and Sylvie are doing_, thought Kusanagi. She flipped her hand, and an image appeared before her. Mao, Misora, and Sylvie were in their Type 2 Gear, standing before a large bay. Miikun the tank was behind them. The first official Unified Defense Force mission.  
Suddenly, everything came together for Kusanagi. It all made sense. The Three Generals were...

* * *

Task Force 2 was devastated. They recieved the retreat order, but before they could escape, a missile impact wiped out at least a dozen of them. And when the rest tried to escape, they faced the Three Generals, who turned out to be much, much more deadly than anticipated. Out of the almost-forty that faced the Three Generals, only six Tenshi escaped alive. Since they were cut off from their drop ship, they were holed up inside the ruins of the bunker. The six were Kumo and Shiitsu Kitsune, Mha Kuuh, Gii-Sha Uuh, Ga'an D'Zuro, and Kykoko N'haa. They saw the _Sakaseyu_ get shot down and burst into flames, and lost all hope of escaping.  
Kumo looked through the viewport at the surrounding army. It was mayhem out there. There were literally thousands of Warbots out there, mostly Troopers. The Commander was seen out there, completely repaired and looking like new. Among the Warbots were several dozen Akutenshi Warriors. The Warbots closed in on them, lasers pointed at the ruined bunker. Then, to Kumo's immense relief and bewilderment, the Warbots all stopped in their tracks. The only way he could see all this was, not just the flames in the _Sakaseyu_ wreckage, but the light reflecting off of the asteroid belt that looped Mazhyeri Fahnsi.  
"Why have they stopped?" muttered Kumo, squinting around for a sign of where the Three Generals were. It turned out his hunch was right, in terms of what (or rather, _who_) the Three Generals looked like.  
"Unstoppable," Kumo heard Mha pant behind him. "Those three _are_ unstoppable."  
Shiitsu muttered, mostly to herself, "We've never lost so many Tenshi to just three Warbots. They are much worse than anticipated." Then turned to Kumo. "So... what were you going to wager that they'd be pushovers?" Kumo chuckled slightly. He did not expect the Three Generals to be anything like this _at all_.  
"This is the end of the Universe as we know it," said tiny Gii-Sha. Kumo didn't want to admit that she may be right.  
"Even in the bleakest of situations," stated Ga'an, his long white beard fluttering. "There is always a small glimmer of hope. We're Tenshi, and we'll get out of this."  
These words, especially from someone so revered as a Tenshi, made the Tenshi in the room swell with pride, temporarily unaware of the impending doom that awaited them.  
"_Tenshi!_"  
A voice suddenly rang out, echoing loudly across the battlefield outside. The Tenshi in the room all got into defensive positions, raising their swords.  
"_We are your worst nightmares reincarnated! The Tenshi's Bane, unleashed! At last, we shall have revenge!_" three voices shouted in unison. One was that of an eight-year-old girl with a mechanical intonation; this was the voice that called out earlier.  
_What do they mean by 'revenge'?_ thought Kumo bemusedly.  
"_I, myself, General **Mecha Mao** of the **Ground Offense Force**!_" said the first voice.  
"_I, General **Metal Misora** of the **Sky Offense Force**!_"said the second voice, higher than the first, though mechanically augmented as well.  
"_And I, the officer, General **Silver Sylvia** of the **Sea Offence Force**!_" said the third voice, which was lower than the first voice, synthesized the same as the other two voices. All three had what Terrans would call a 'Chinese' accent, but it sounded unlike a Chinese accent, alien, bizarre.  
"_Together, we are known as the Three Generals!_" shouted the three in unison.  
"_A valiant death..._" began Mecha Mao.  
"_Shall be granted to you..._" continued Metal Misora.  
"_By us, the officers!_" finished Silver Sylvia.  
"_Prepare!_" shouted the Three Generals. Then, there was silence. A silence so deep one could almost hear a pin drop from the other side of the room. Then...  
The sound of winding gears was heard. It sounded almost like the sound of a Warbot walking, though it sounded somewhat higher-pitched than normal. Among this sound was the swishing of cloaks. Kykoko looked in all directions, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything out there..."  
"Me, neither," muttered Shiitsu, who was nearby.  
Kumo stood in the middle of the room, a stern look on his face as he realized, "They will face us...alone."  
"We can't defeat them!" Gii-Sha yelped.  
"We have to at least try, Gii-Sha! Have you forgotten our policy of 'Yuru Yuru' already?" exclaimed Kumo, clutching his light-blue sword tightly. The winding of the Three Generals' mechanical legs continued, gradually getting louder and louder. Sweat began to appear on the Tenshi's hands and foreheads.  
Kykoko morphed her baton into a sword. "It's getting louder, but where is it coming from?"  
"It's all around us!" whined Gii-Sha, also morphing her baton into a sword. "Make peace with your mind, Gii-Sha," said Mha, though even he found it difficult in such a situation.  
The high-pitched winding sound continued, getting louder and louder, and closer and closer, and then...  
It stopped! None of the Tenshi moved a muscle. The tension was building. The silence was deep, broken only by Gii-Sha's occasional whimpers. To Gii-Sha, it was _maddening_ to know that the Three Generals were right out there, and yet doing nothing. The mere knowledge of this made Gii-Sha's hands sweaty, and made her tiny heart race. The Three Generals must have been savoring the moment, wanting to see how long it would be before one of them snapped. And when they did...  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Gii-Sha, finally snapping, running towards the entrance. Kumo held his hand out and shouted, "NO!" But Gii-Sha didn't listen. The other Tenshi ran after Gii-Sha, who ran towards the exit as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. "COME AND FACE ME, COWARDS!" As soon as she said this, three figures fell from the sky, pouncing on top of her. Kumo skidded to a stop. A spray of blood, flesh, and bones shot out from under the feet of General Mecha Mao of the Ground Offense Force. General Metal Misora of the Sky Offense Force caught Gii-Sha's baton as it flew away.  
Now before the Tenshi stood the Three Generals of the Unified Offense Forces. General Mecha Mao of the Ground Offense Force looked almost like Mao Onigawara on Terra, but with quite a few major differences. Instead of being mauve, her outfit was blood-red. Instead of an emerald-green clover, her chest and hat had an emerald-green pentacle on them. Four smaller pentacles formed a line beneath her chest penatcle, blinking randomly. Her arms were very different: from the shoulder to the elbow, it was two thin silver tubes, one of which connected to her elbow, which was a silver sphere. Her forearm was very bulky, its main colorization red. A green stripe ran round her elbow-guard and her wrist. Her hand was silver, her palm covered with black rubber, and she had two thumbs, one on either side of her hand. On the palm of her hand, and on the back, was a small red pentacle; its five points glowed with a red light. Her shoulder pads stretched out, ending in a point. Her thighs were two thin, silver tubes; her shins were red, with a green stripe around the knee-guard and the base. At the base were six gleaming-white velociraptor-like claws, the two in front larger than the two on either side, which were slightly larger than the two rear talons. The skin on her face was silver in color and metallic in appearance, yet moved like human flesh. On her right ear was an emerald-green radio transceiver, with two red prongs on top. Her red-glowing eyes burned with the fires of Shikogu. She wore a red-and-green cape, a black pentacle on the back, which fluttered even when no breeze was evident. In one hand she held her green baton. In the other...was a purple baton; the baton of Murasaki Nyurinito.  
General Metal Misora of the Sky Offense Force looked similiar to Misora Tsukishima on Terra, but with the same differences Mecha Mao had to Mao Onigawara. The wings on her back were pointed and pitch-black. Her baton, her pentacles, her transceiver, the inside of her cape, and the stripes on her arms and legs were all sky-blue. In one hand was a sky-blue baton, and in the other was Gii-Sha's lemon-yellow baton.  
General Silver Sylvia of the Sea Offense Force had the same differences from Sylvia Maruyama as Mecha Mao and Metal Misora had to their counterparts. Her baton, her pentacles, her transceiver, the inside of her cape, and the stripes on her arms and legs were all silver. In one hand, she held her silver baton; the other hand was empty. The Three Generals were deceptively cute, but this was simply a matter of deception.  
The Three Generals struck threatening poses and morphed their batons into swords, raising them threateningly over their heads. Their personal batons became scimitars; the batons from fallen Tenshi became regular katanas. Kumo held his hand out behind, raising his sword before him, and shouted, "Get back!" After a few tense moments, in which the Tenshi hoped against hope that the Three Generals wouldn't slaughter them then and there...  
They leapt! The Three Generals jumped into the air, vanishing from sight. There was the sound of klinking metal after a few moments, but after that, there was silence. The five remaining Tenshi walked backwards, in a circle so that they wouldn't be surprised in any direction.  
"Master D'Zuro," muttered Kumo, "what did you see when you saw the Three Generals?"  
"They were giving off relatively low heat signatures," Ga'an whispered, "Their torsoes were somewhat warm, but not very. Their heads gave off a thermal signature nearly identical to that of Akut---" The sound of KLUNK-ing was heard. "What was that?" muttered Kumo. All five Tenshi looked up.  
Mecha Mao, Metal Misora and Silver Sylvia were dropping from the ceiling, clutching a sword in each hand. Despite the fact that the Three Generals were outnumbered five to three, and shorter than all present, the Tenshi felt an impending doom approaching them. They ran out of the way of the falling Generals, who landed on the ground between them, and the slaughter began.  
Mha ran toward Mecha Mao and prepared to chop her in two. However, as if she expected it, Mecha Mao parried with her emerald scimitar. He attempted a sideways slash, to cut Mecha Mao in half at the waist, but Mha's katana met only a purple blade. Then, Mecha Mao began her own offensive, twirling like a ballerina of death. Mha found himself working hard to parry every strike; he had never faced an opponent this agile or cunning before. He had no idea how, but Mecha Mao seemed to be trained in their art of swordplay. Most likely by the **Imperial Envoy**.  
Mecha Mao faced the back of her left hand at Mha, and a steady blood-red laser shot straight at him. Mha, reacting quickly, deflected it, but was shocked to feel an incredible force behind it. He strained to keep his blade steady under the power of the blast. Mecha Mao, once again, reacted faster than she should have, blocking her own laser with Murasaki's blade. Mha was dismayed to see the laser approaching him again. He let go of his katana with one hand, tightening his grip with the other, and Pushed the laser as hard as he could.  
The laser rebounded back at Mecha Mao. Impossibly, she let go of both swords, bending at the knees, until her torso was parallel to the ground. The swords hovered in the air as if waiting for their wielder to stand back up. The laser shot right past her, impacting a piece of machinery, lighting the room in a fiery-red explosion. Mha, however, was more shocked by the swords' apparent defiance of gravity. _No Warbot can use the Power of Kusanagi-sama_, he thought.  
Mecha Mao stood up again, grabbing the swords from the air. As if nothing had happened, she leapt at Mha, about to bring both swords down on him. Mha dodged to the side, and Mecha Mao's swords dug into the earth. She turned to glare at him, her eyes flaring blood-red. Mha raised his left hand, and Pushed her. Mecha Mao, as if she saw this coming, dug her claws into the ground and tightly closed her eyes and mouth, bracing herself for the Push. Her cape and hair billowed as if in a strong wind, but she was otherwise unfazed. She grinned evilly, revealing crooked, yellowish teeth in her top jaw, and silvery, daggerlike teeth in her lower jaw.  
"_Now it's my turn,_" she taunted in her demonic voice, raising her left hand as if to strike down at him. Mha raised his sword to parry her incoming strike, but it never came. What happened next was not at all what he expected: her left arm split in two - right down the middle! - and the lower arm thrust forward at him, as if Pushing him.  
Mha felt as if a wall of solid Mazhyerium had rammed into him full-force. He flew backwards over 20 meters, landing in a pile of debris. As he leapt back out, he pondered, _What just happened? Is the Universe being turned upside down!_ Mha decided to meditate on this if he got out alive.  
Mecha Mao was there, her second left hand clenched tightly. Suddenly, she swung it in an arch before her. Sand was picked up off the ground; before Mha knew it, an enormous dust cloud was kicked up, forcing him to snap his eyes shut. While Mha was blinded, Mecha Mao swung with Murasaki's sword and her other left hand along his stomach while he was distracted, blood spilling from the wounds.  
Mha knelt over his wounds, doubled over in pain. The two cuts from Mecha Mao's lower left hand just broke the skin, so he wasn't that concerned about it. The cut from the sword was different, though. It wasn't deep, but would need to be treated before he got infected. Before Mha could do anything else, Mecha Mao grabbed her scimitar in midair and swung it down on him, cutting him in two and killing him instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Ga'an and Kykoko reeled backwards from Metal Misora's attacks. They had an advantage in this case, unlike Mha, who was fighting one-on-one. It wasn't much of an advantage, as Metal Misora seemed to have a way of focusing on more than one opponent at once. However, she quickly learned that, by focusing on a single opponent and attempting to overwhelm him or her, she left herself vulnerable to the other Tenshi. So, she fought both at once.  
Ga'an, already tired from his fight with the Bodyguards, tried to parry as quickly as he could. However, it soon became clear to him that he was definitely getting on in years. His swings slowing, his parries often came with literally millimeters to spare. He tried to use the same technique as he did on the Bodyguards, but it was futile, considering not just how small a heat signature Metal Misora gave off, but also because she moved at lightning speed compared to the aged Ga'an.  
It happened almost too fast for Ga'an to comprehend. One second, he was clutching his sword with both hands; the next, the sword, along with both hands, were lying on the ground. Metal Misora's sky-blue scimitar was stained with Ga'an's blood. Ga'an stood still for a moment, shellshocked, then collapsed to his side.  
_NO! MASTER D'ZURO!_ Kykoko thought in horror. A newborn anger born in her, she charged Metal Misora, raspberry katana raised for an attack.  
She didn't even get close; several chunks of debris, some as large as Metal Misora herself, flew of their own accord directly for the General of the Sky Offense Forces. Metal Misora swung her sky-blue sword and Gii-Sha's sword very quickly at the flying rubble, shattering it all. Not a single piece of debris hit her.  
Kykoko heard a shifting of rubble behind her, turned, and felt her heart lift considerably. Ga'an was there; he was _alive!_ His hands were lopped off, but he still had a weapon. He was using the Power of Kusanagi as a hand, picking up debris and flinging it at Metal Misora, distracting her.  
As he raised more rubble with the Power of Kusanagi, he mouthed at Kykoko, "Go!" She silently crept around Metal Misora until she was behind the diminuitive Warbot. Then, she ran toward Metal Misora while she was preoccupied. Kykoko raised her raspberry-colored sword as she neared Metal Misora. The plan was going perfectly, but it would not last. She didn't notice the rockets on Metal Misora's back, hidden under her wings, slowly roar to life.  
Metal Misora, though she was busy destroying the flying debris, seemed to sense Kykoko behind her. She stopped breaking rubble, and leaned forward until her torso was perpendicular to her legs, pulling her left leg in under her chest. She stuck her right leg out behind her, and reached up with her foot at Kykoko's face. All in a matter of seconds. Kykoko had just enough time to look shocked before Metal Misora grabbed her head in a clawed foot, then performed a frontflip, and slammed Kykoko's body into the ground. Her sword flew from her hand, clattering onto the ground, before an unknown force picked it up again.  
Ga'an was in horror. Never in his long years had robots been able to effortlessly defeat so many Tenshi without getting so much as a _scratch_. Nor had he seen Warbots who were able to acknowledge and react to events so quickly. He was so dumbfounded that he failed to notice Mecha Mao slaying Mha Kuuh just 20 meters away.  
He couldn't react to the next event quick enough. Metal Misora looked up at him, then raised both swords in an 'X' shape before her, and slashed at Ga'an, who was over 5 meters away. Suddenly, Ga'an felt as if something were ripping him in half...and nothing else afterwards, because he was dead. Ga'an fell to the ground in two pieces, his blood forming a pool beneath him.  
Metal Misora smirked malevolently, then felt a squirming beneath her feet. "_So, you're still alive, I ask?_" she asked cynically. She clenched all six of the claws of her right foot into Kykoko's skull, crushing the monkey-girl's head. Kykoko twitched, and fell limp. Metal Misora dislodged her claws from Kykoko's now-crushed head, blood now coloring her talons a rich red, small pink flecks stuck to her claws.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Kumo and Shiitsu were fighting Silver Sylvia. They probably had the greatest advantage, as Silver Sylvia was using only one sword. However, she wielded it faster than anything the two had ever seen, switching it from one hand to the other as swift as lightning. She was able not only to parry their attacks, but also managed to try and get a few attacks in herself. Though she never got a hit in, the Kitsunes feared that they would tire, and then she would...  
"Kumo! Look out!" Shiitsu cried as Silver Sylvia swung her scimitar directly at his head. He ducked quickly, and Pushed Silver Sylvia at the same time as Shiitsu.  
Unlike Mecha Mao, Silver Sylvia had no time to prepare. The combined Pushes sent her flying, but she quickly regained control of her descent. She performed several midair flips before landing just under 10 meters from Kumo and Shiitsu.  
"Are you alright, Shiitsu?" Kumo asked his wife.  
"I'm fine, Kumo," she replied softly, before they returned their attention to Silver Sylvia. She just stood there, panting as they spoke..._panting?_ Warbots didn't need to pant, or breathe, yet Silver Sylvia and the other two Generals both showed these traits at several times during this battle - no, _slaughter_. This began to worry Kumo and Shiitsu, as they had no clue what to make of this.  
Silver Sylvia nearly doubled over as she coughed a few times, a strange greenish-yellow fluid oozing from her mouth. Then, to their surprise, she smirked devilishly. She reached with her left hand towards Kykoko's sword, which she had just dropped as Metal Misora grabbed her head. To Kumo and Shiitsu's horror, the katana flew into her hand. The Three Generals of the Unified Offense Forces were displaying abilities that came from one being connect to the Power of Kusanagi: foresight, manipulating objects with but a thought, and incredible swordsmanship. How this impossibility came to be, Kumo and Shiitsu would never know.  
Silver Sylvia then hunched slightly, cackling evilly, as she tilted her wrists so that the blades faced Kumo and Shiitsu. Then, something unexpected happened: her wrists began spinning like propellor blades! Silver Sylvia began to advance on Kumo and Shiitsu.  
Kumo saw sparks begin to fly. He hoped that these sparks were coming from Silver Sylvia, but soon realized that wasn't the case at all. The sparks came not from the General of the Sea Offense Forces' wrists, but from the metallic debris at her feet as her swords clashed into it. Both Kumo and Shiitsu, upon seeing this, felt their morale drop considerably. And the fact that they were now the last two Tenshi standing did not boost their confidence either.  
Kumo watched the swords carefully, concentrating. He waited for the exact moment. If this didn't work, if he parried too soon, he could lose more than just his hands. He prepared himself not just physically, but mentally as well. He hoped that this would distract Silver Sylvia long enough to escape. He'd rather face the unending army outside than the Three Generals anyday. He paused as Silver Sylvia became dangerously close, then threw his katana between Silver Sylvia's twirling blades, guiding it with his will...  
_KTCHANG!  
_Silver Sylvia's two swords got caught on Kumo's sword, hovering just in front of her, parrying her blades and keeping her Revolution Attack from continuing. Rather than burn out her servos, Silver Sylvia desisted from utilizing this attack. As Kumo reclaimed his katana and attacked from the opposite side as Shiitsu, Silver Sylvia growled in frustration. This was taking too long. She decided to make it easier for herself.  
Silver Sylvia began to turn in Shiitsu's direction, and suddenly swung her scimitar at Shiitsu's neck. Shiitsu parried with just a few inches to spare. At the same time, though, Silver Sylvia kicked Kumo. Kumo was knocked backwards into a pillar by the kick. The pillar collapsed over him, sending up a cloud of dust. He dropped his sword during the flight. Silver Sylvia then focused all her attention on Shiitsu. Meanwhile, Kumo picked himself up, dusted himself off, and climbed out of the wrecked pillar, rubbing his head.  
Shiitsu was focusing every cell in her body on blocking all of Silver Sylvia's swings. Silver Sylvia was attacking her with an almost berzerker rage, yet somehow seemed calm and reserved, waiting for the perfect opportunity...to _kill_. Shiitsu glanced past Silver Sylvia, and with a thrill of relief, saw her beloved Kumo emerge from the rubble. Shiitsu shouted, "Quick! Get out of here while you still can! Hurry! _Get out!_"  
Kumo realized, with a thrill of horror, a facet of Shiitsu's character that never showed itself to him before: that Shiitsu was willing to give her own life to save those that she loved. He dashed in the direction of the exit. As he did, however, he heard a loud _CLANG_, the sound of a sword falling to the ground, and someone choking. When he looked up again, he was too horrified to speak or do anything.  
Silver Sylvia's right arm was split in two, not unlike what happened just a short while ago when Mha fought Mecha Mao. Her lower hand was stretched in Shiitsu's direction. Shiitsu herself was hovering above the ground, her sword on the ground. She was holding her neck, choking, although nothing seemed to be grabbing her throat. Silver Sylvia was watching Shiitsu struggle, as though taking pleasure from her suffering. Then, with a mere twist of her hand, a loud KRAKK filled the air, and Shiitsu fell to the ground limp.  
Shiitsu Veina Kitsune was dead.  
"No! Shiitsu!" screamed Kumo. Silver Sylvia turned toward him, ready to kill the last Tenshi in the room, and Kumo looked into her eyes. Her pupils were black slits, like a snake's, set in a glowing red lense surrounded by a pale-yellow. Kumo would have swore that he saw pale-purple veins in Silver Sylvia's eyes. It took Kumo a moment to realize that Mecha Mao and Metal Misora had the same eyes.  
The eyes of young Mazhyeri Fahnsians.  
Kumo didn't have much time to make sense of this, as he had to get his sword and get the hell out of there. He'd think about why Mecha Mao, Metal Misora, and Silver Sylvia had such traits when he returned to Godenku. He used the Power of Kusanagi to get his sword, which started to roll along the ground towards him. But...  
"_I, the officer, don't think so!_" Silver Sylvia put the front claws of her left foot in front of Kumo's sword, stopping its progress. She clenched her velociraptor claws over the handle, and was now wielding _three_ swords; one in each hand, and the third in her left foot. Kumo was dismayed by this fact, but rectified this by using the Power of Kusanagi to get another sword. Sure, he may have looked silly with a pink sword, but he was desperate to get out alive and warn Kusanagi of Mecha Mao, Metal Misora, and Silver Sylvia; desperate enough to use the sword of his just-killed wife.  
Kumo watched as Silver Sylvia, wobbling slightly, began to shift her weight to her foot. Now that Kumo thought of it, Silver Sylvia looked somewhat comical, holding a sword in her foot like a common Monkey Alien, a slightly spaced-out look on her face. Kumo once again began to realize how hopeless everything was, but pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want Shiitsu's death to be in vain.  
Silver Sylvia jumped.

* * *

Jyn Kitsune looked out the window of the escape pod sadly. This mission was such a waste. Hundreds of this generation's best Tenshi were sent on this mission; only three, counting himself, escaped alive. And those three only escaped because the _Sakaseyu_ had escape pods. The Three Generals were as deadly as the three young Akutenshi War-Mistresses **Maoh Sh'Yakura**, **Misoragoto Amitsuro**, and **Mokushirubia 'Mokushi' EkiMakkura** of last month. But at least _they_ could be killed. Jyn never actually saw the Three Generals, though he saw their handiwork as he entered the drop ship.  
Jyn felt, just as Gii-Sha did, that the Universe as they knew it was coming to an end...

* * *

Kumo was cut in half, head to hip. Both halves fell to the floor, a pool of blood beginning to form around his body. Silver Sylvie grinned evilly at such good killings today. Silver Sylvie turned round and saw Mecha Mao and Metal Misora walking up to her, talking to themselves.  
"_That was fun, wasn't it, Misoragoto-fyen?_" said Mecha Mao to Metal Misora, a malevolent glint in her eyes. She looked back and forth at the dead Tenshi around them.  
"_It certainly was fun, getting our revenge on the Tenshi, I say_," replied Metal Misora. She breathed in the delightful smell of death and blood around her. "_But, Maoh-fyen, are you sure it is alright for us to refer to each other by our real names, I ask?_"  
"_Of course it's alright, Misoragoto-fyen_," responded Mecha Mao, "_None of the Tenshi in here are still alive to hear it and tell Kusanagi of our true identities..._" Mecha Mao turned toward Silver Sylvie. "_So, Mokushi-fyen, didja think that was fun or what?_" Silver Sylvie shrugged her shoulders, a bored look on her face. "_I dunno. They could have at least made it challenging for us, the officers_," she said.  
"_Don't worry about that, Mokushi-fyen_," said Mecha Mao, looking off into the sky towards Godenku. "_Things will be quite exciting, even for you, when Kajinagi-sama lets us face off against Kusanagi..._"

_**THE END...?**_

(**Note:** So, how was it? What didja think of the Three Generals? Were they anything like you expected? Was this chapter cool? I am currently writing a continuation involving the continuing War, with the Tenshi's numbers depleting rapidly due to the Three Generals. Anyway, review this chapter and tell me what you think of it!)

(**Note:** As of June 4th, 2005, the Tenshi slaughter has been changed. I felt it was too similiar to General Grievous' intro in the _Clone Wars_ cartoon, and wanted it to be more original. Also, some minor tweaks in the story have been made to match the continuity of later chapters.)


End file.
